This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Maintaining a refrigeration system and ensuring that the refrigeration system is operating at peak efficiency requires the refrigeration system to obtain various metrics, such as pressure and temperature values. The refrigeration system may obtain the various metrics using sensors that are integrated into the refrigeration system. However, the various metrics alone may not indicate the performance of the refrigeration system with respect to its theoretical design efficiency.
In order to evaluate the performance of the refrigeration system with respect to its theoretical design efficiency, a coefficient of performance (COP), which is a ratio of cooling provided by the refrigeration system and work required by the refrigeration system, may be used to determine the efficiency. However, calculating the COP requires nonconventional sensors, such as a power meter and a flow meter, which may be difficult and costly to integrate into the refrigeration system.